1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device for high-pressure discharge lamp used to light a headlight for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lighting device for high-pressure discharge lamp is connected at its input side of a voltage supply source for generating a DC current to a power source for supplying a voltage, and connected at its output side of the voltage supply source to a commutator for converting a DC current into an AC current, and lights the high-pressure discharge lamp connected to the output side by an AC lamp current. Also, a means for generating a current pulse at each half period of the lamp current is connected to the voltage supply source (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-501919).